Elephant
The Elephant is a large mammal. "Elephant", Return to the Pit, Andrew Wright, pp. 66-7 It is an animal rarely mentioned in FF gamebooks and to date, YOU never face one in battle in Fighting Fantasy canon. They are not listed in Out of the Pit, although they are mentioned in the entry on Mammoths, which are described as being "similar to elephants" (but this may simply be a meta-reference to the reader's real-world knowledge). - 78/?? Statistics and information for Elephants are given in the Advanced Fighting Fantasy sourcebook, Return to the Pit. Origins and Distribution Elephants can found all over Titan. In Allansia, Elephants can be found in regions from Arantis at one end of the continent to Shabak at the other end. On Khul the creatures can be located in remote areas around the Inland Sea and Hachiman. In the Old World small grous of elephants have been reported on the hot lowlands of Far Analand, and in the subtropical forests on the foothills of the Anvils of the Gods. They are also known from the Isles of the Dawn. Each Elephant herd comprises two to seven adult Elephants, with the rest being younger creatures. Description The Elephant is a tall, grey-skinned mammal with a long trunk. Elephants are used as mounts across Titan. Advanced Fighting Fantasy - para. 60 Elephants are used as beasts of burden, transport and as entertainment in Circuses; they are sometimes used in warfare, although this was more common in Titan's past. Special Abilities If using the Advanced Fighting Fantasy Rules, Adult Elephants gain a +2 to their Damage Roll, while young Elephants gain +1 to the Damage Roll. Elephants have Light Monster Armour. Other Media Further Information in Canon Elephants in Allansia The first mention of Elephants in canon appears in Island of the Lizard King, establishing early on in the series that these creatures are part of the Fighting Fantasy world. On the journey to Fire Island, the unfortunate Mungo tells how his strong-man father would "have elephants stand on him" as part of his act when he worked in a travelling circus. - 1 Another possible early instance of an Elephant in Fighting Fantasy canon appears in the illustration of the Sentinel in Caverns of the Snow Witch. - 235 This golden Sentinel is illustrated with two sword pommels appearing behind its shoulders, one of which is sculpted in the shape of an Elephant's head and trunk. It is possible, given the location of Caverns of the Snow Witch, that this may in fact be a Mammoth head, but there is no evidence of "fur" on the sculpture. In Trial of Champions, YOU may encounter a soapstone carving of an Elephant in the revamped Deathtrap Dungeon. - 60, 359 In the description of the Ride Special Skill in Dungeoneer, it is noted that this Special Skill gives "a (reduced) chance of being able to ride other, unfamiliar animals", including Elephants. - 120 Given that Dungeoneer is set in north-west Allansia, this may be taken as evidence that Elephants live in that continent at least. In the description of the Hydra in The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook, a number of supposedly mythical creatures are mentioned, including "snake-nosed horses the size of a house". - 54 It may be assumed that this refers to Elephants, and may suggest that these creatures are rather rarely encountered in (some parts of) Titan, so that they are considered to be mythical beasts by some rather than real creatures. Prior to the Battle of Kaad, as described in Allansia, Mayor Morgent asks Father Durant whether his "books tell us anything about how to fight a battle". - 300 Father Durant replies that he remembers "something about King Salamon the Ninth once facing an army equipped with elephants", but Captain Lannamar describes this as "old technology" which may be overcome with "modern" longbows. As well as confirming the presence of Elephants in (north-west) Allansia, this conversation gives us a fascinating insight into their history in the region. Return to the Pit states Elephants are worshipped as gods in some southern Allansian cities such as Agra. Note that the Giant Mouse encountered in The Riddling Reaver is described as being "larger than an elephant", but this could just as easily be another meta-reference for the reader/player as much as a reference to the players' knowledge of Elephants in Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World. - 90-91 Elephants in the Old World The only gamebook appearace for Elephants outside of Allansia appears in The Crown of Kings, where a small model of an Elephant appears in the illustration of a merchant's room in Mampang Fortress. - 91 See Also *Mammoth References Category:Mammals Category:Beyond the Pit Entries Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Entries Category:Return to the Pit Entries